


Party Punishment

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [8]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Domme Natasha, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Multi, Over the Knee, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Threesomes, buckynat - Freeform, spanked in front of the entire party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You become bored at Natasha's birthday party and, in your frustration, begin to break all the rules that your daddy - Bucky - has set for you. He decides that you need to be taught a lesson in front of the entire party. This sets in motion your desire to include one of his closest friends into your D/s relationship.





	1. Three Beers

All of Bucky’s friends - The Avengers - knew. They knew you were Bucky’s little princess. Most of them were into the ‘lifestyle’ in some way or another too. Steve and Sam both served Natasha, while Wanda occasionally entertained Steve’s more dominant streak. They accepted the relationship you and Bucky had forged, kinks and all. 

But that didn’t stop your initial hesitation. He was no longer ‘Bucky’. He was ‘daddy’. And you had to address him as such, regardless of who you found yourselves in the company of, lest you be punished as Bucky deemed appropriate. Your cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson every time you uttered the word ‘daddy’.

There were other rules for you to follow, too. Bucky had a say in what you wore, how much alcohol you drank and your bed time. You were to politely address each of Bucky’s friends and only speak when spoken to. You even wore a thin, silver ‘collar’ at Bucky’s request. At times it was a comfort. Your fingers looping themselves subconsciously under the metal when he was away on missions, reminding you of who you belonged to. Other times, especially in public, it was a slight form of humiliation. He, of course, held on to the key so you couldn’t take it off without permission.

There were benefits to your arrangement too. You particularly enjoyed seeing a softer side to Bucky. He couldn’t say no to you when you asked for snuggles and he was always on board with spending entire afternoons making blanket forts with you. Not to mention him frequently coming home with stuffed animals for your collection. Your favourite was a penguin who you had named Percy. Bucky was also fiercely protective over you.

Life without the burden of decision making was strangely freeing but you were still getting used to all that it entailed.

That was no more apparent than on Natasha’s birthday, when most of the gang had assembled in the common room of the compound for some good old fashioned hilarity. You sat on Bucky’s lap, growing increasingly bored with your surroundings. Nervous and fidgety, the tales being passed around the room were lost on you; being at a party was no fun if you were still relatively sober. Bucky could sense your disinterest. It was 8PM.

“What’s wrong, princess?” he asked.

“I’m so bored, Bucky,” you pouted.

He sighed. “I think someone needs to remember her rules.”

You rolled your eyes, testing him. It didn’t go unnoticed by him, but he opted not to say anything. He made a mental note of it though, giving you a stern look in return.

“Can I go to my room please, daddy? I’ll give you something extra special later if you let me,” you bargained, winking at him.

Bucky’s expression softened. “Ok, princess,” he said, kissing your cheek, “I’ll be up at eleven to tuck you in. Would you like that?”

You nodded, smiling sweetly.

“Off you go,” Bucky said as you slid off his lap and left the room.

The trip from the common room to your ground floor bedroom brought you past the kitchen which lay empty and unguarded, with an obscene amount of alcohol laid out on the kitchen table for the taking. There was rum, vodka, tequila, beer and all manner of wines and liqueurs. You tried to convince yourself that Bucky wouldn’t notice if you snuck two or three beers to your room, after all, you weren’t completely irresponsible. And that wouldn’t get you wasted. Even if it did, you told yourself you would be able to feign sobriety when Bucky came to tuck you in. You left the kitchen with three beers.

Eleven o’clock came around sooner than you expected it to. When Bucky arrived, you were busy draining your third beer of the night. Your spirits had been lifted and you were dancing on your own in the centre of your room to Taylor Swift, in nothing but the pale pink lingerie Bucky had given you to wear earlier on in the evening. He watched as you flailed along to the tune of ‘Shake It Off’.

You flung yourself around in a circle, stopping dead as the figure in your doorway caught you off guard. You shot him a saccharine smile.

Bucky was unimpressed. He folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. He was awaiting an explanation for the beer in your hand and the two empties on your nightstand.

Instead, you wandered over to him dizzily, wrapping your arms around him. “Missed you, daddy,” you mumbled, looking up at him.

His arms dropped to his sides. “I think someone’s forgotten all her rules tonight,” he sighed, sounding disappointed, “what are we gonna do about that, hm?”

At a loss for words, you pouted, hugging him tighter.

“I think someone needs a little punishment to help her remember,” he said, taking you by your shoulders and prying you off him. He turned and started back down the hallway towards the common room, “come with me princess.”

Struggling to match Bucky’s brisk pace, you had to run to catch up with him. He was already inside the common room and sitting back in his spot on one of the plush sofas when you arrived. He patted the space next to him and you sat down. Clad in just your underwear now, you felt exposed.

The change in Bucky’s demeanour hadn’t gone unnoticed by Natasha. No longer was she invested in the story Sam was enthralling Steve and Wanda with. Instead, her eyes darted between you and Bucky. “What’s up with you two?” she piped up from across the room. Suddenly everyone fell silent.

“This one’s being difficult tonight,” he explained, his expression turning dark. You flushed under everyone’s collective gaze as he continued: “found her drinking in her room. She’s not remembering any of her rules. Figured I’d teach her a lesson.”

“She looks like she could do with a spanking,” Natasha suggested, “I’m sure we’d all be happy to watch.”

Your opened your mouth to protest this, of course you knew better than to question Bucky or any of his friends. Especially not Natasha. You were at the bottom of the pile, after all. She was queen in the compound. Bucky swiftly cut you off.

“Since it’s your birthday, Nat, you’re more than welcome to participate,” he laughed.

Natasha smirked, “what did you have in mind?”

“Well I’ll leave that up to you, call it a birthday present from me to you,” he said, the sadistic humour still apparent in his voice.

You had no idea what Bucky meant by this but it made your stomach churn. You always imagined Natasha to be infinitely more sadistic than Bucky and you prayed, desperately, that she wouldn’t be the one administering your punishment.

“I’m happy to watch right now,” she said, settling back into her chair.

The shame washed over you as Bucky instructed you to stand up in front of everyone and remove your remaining clothing. Your arms fumbled to cover yourself as every pair of eyes in the room bore into you. You swore you could hear Natasha’s quiet drawl, “she’s so adorable, I’d love a little plaything like her.”

Bucky instructed you to bend over his knee. You did so. Held in place by Bucky’s left arm around your waist, you were glad of the restraint; you were quivering so profusely with anticipation that you could well have ended up in a puddle on the floor. Even though you couldn’t see everyone’s eyes on your bare behind, which was now lewdly on display, you could certainly feel them. 

Bucky’s touch was feather light as it caressed the soft, exposed mounds of your behind. It was warm, reassuring, even. Just enough to give your nerves a brief reprieve before his hand came down, cracking loudly against your skin and forcing the air from your lungs.

You gripped the edge of the sofa as he peppered swats over the back of your thighs and your bottom, colouring the skin pink in large handprints. 

As always, you mentally kept score of how many swipes Bucky had landed. At this point, you had counted twenty already. Your cheeks matched the colour of your rear, but there were no tears yet.

“How are you doing, princess?” Bucky asked, taking a brief moment to massage the reddened skin.

“I’m ok, daddy,” you nodded.

The extra level of humiliation at having all of Bucky’s friends watch your punishment had quite an effect on you. The evidence was beginning to coat the insides of your thighs as Bucky continued to spank you with increasing severity. 

You began to squirm against his grip, trying to find some relief for the ache between your legs.

“She’s enjoying this far too much,” you heard Sam remark around swat number forty.

“Her pretty little pussy’s getting so wet for us,” Natasha purred as she moved over, next to Bucky, to get a better view. 

You writhed as her outstretched hand pawed at your glistening pussy for a moment, desperate for more.

She was only teasing you. You whined when she withdrew her slender fingers and Bucky continued to dole out brutal smacks to your rear.

Between the pain, the desperation and the embarrassment, this was when the tears started. Bucky eased up at exactly the right moment, his hits becoming less frequent.

“You gonna be a good girl, princess?” he asked, the familiar warmth returning to his tone.

You quickly dried your tears and whined, “I promise I’ll be a good girl, daddy.”

“No more drinking?” he pressed, his fingers dipping towards your dripping core as your punishment came to an end.

“No more drinking, daddy,” you choked, squirming when you felt his fingers zero in on your clit.

“Good girl,” he praised, “why don’t you wish Nat a happy birthday now, while daddy makes you feel good.”

You turned around to see Natasha eyeing you. Her legs were spread invitingly as her hand worked lazily between them. You looked at Bucky again.

He nodded, “go ahead, princess, daddy’s got you.”


	2. Daddy and Miss Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confess to Bucky - or, as you know him, Daddy - that you'd like to play with Natasha again.

You settled between Natasha's legs, slowly and nervously kissing trails up her thighs, closing in on her pussy. The evidence of her arousal coated the tops of her thighs, making you crave more. She writhed underneath your tongue, snaking her fingers through your hair.  
"She's such a good girl. I bet she's done this before," Natasha purred to Bucky.

You heard every word but you couldn't turn your attention away from the task at hand, making you forget that your's and Bucky's friends were all in the room watching the show you were reluctantly putting on for them. It was humiliating, but not as humiliating as the punishment Bucky was doling out to you just moments prior, your bare bottom spanked crimson for all to see.

Arriving at the place where Natasha wanted your mouth most, you dragged your tongue over her folds, her juices pooling on your tongue. You savoured it, letting out a low groan against her slit.

"Come on, princess. You can do better than this," Natasha sighed, "I don't wanna have to get daddy to spank you again.”

Natasha's warning had you instantly and eagerly weaving your tongue through her folds, parting them, sucking on them and delighting in her taste and her scent. You didn’t give it a second thought, faced with being bent over Bucky’s lap again.

Natasha gasped, clawing her nails over your scalp. "Fuck, that's more like it.”

You hadn't banked on being so eager to please Natasha, after all, you and Bucky had never played with her before to your knowledge and she was completely unfamiliar to you. Your mind seemed to make the connection that if you pleased Natasha, because Bucky told you to, you’d make him happy too. Not only that, but you never anticipated enjoying being whored out to one of his best friends in front of everyone. The thought made your squeeze your thighs together, your cunt twitching with need. You were determined to please Natasha and to make Bucky proud of you.

As Natasha began to heap praise on to your actions, you felt the familiar sensation on your pussy. The cool metal trailed across your damp, pink flesh causing you to yelp against Natasha’s cunt and arch your back into Bucky’s touch. You hadn’t quite realised how overcome with need you were until Bucky’s fingers dipped inside you becoming coated in your arousal, curling in on themselves and finding that one spot that made you quiver, your walls gripping them.

Continuing to lap away between Natasha's legs, her movements grew increasingly wild. You grabbed her thighs, digging your nails into the pale skin to steady her, and began to zero in on her clit, daring your tongue over it. It caused her hips to writhe free of your grasp while her hand continued to try to force your mouth closer against her. There was no coming up for air, not that you minded.

She was absolutely delicious and you were positively ravenous for her. It only served to exacerbate your nerves being wound tighter by Bucky’s teasing.

If she weren't so forceful, you swore you could have spent hours going down on her.

But her orgasm was mounting fast. Pursing her clit between your lips, rolling your tongue over that sensitive spot, her breathing began to hitch and her thighs started to shake. She lavished praise upon you as you sent her careening over the edge.

When the party was over, Bucky carried you to the room you both shared and helped you get ready for bed. You were absolutely exhausted, barely able to shed your clothes. He picked out your favourite pyjamas and, sitting on the edge of the bed with you stood between his thighs, slipped them over your body. When he had finished buttoning up your shirt, he took your hands, looking up at you with a soft expression.

"Did you enjoy playing with Natasha tonight, princess?" he asked.

You blushed. In the moment, you didn't have time to think about it. You almost felt guilty making your admission. "I loved it, daddy," you began quietly, "can we do this again? You, me and Natasha? Please?”

Bucky looked taken aback. "Are you sure you'd be ok with that?”

You nodded, kissing Bucky's nose.

"I'll have to see how Natasha feels about that first, princess. She might have her hands full with Steve and Sam, remember?”

"Well, it doesn't have to be a regular thing…"

"Ok, princess. Daddy's gonna talk to Nat in the morning," he said soothingly, kissing your cheek and pulling you into a hug. "You did so well tonight.”

Nuzzling into Bucky's chest, his arms were locked around you so tightly that you could barely muster a small, "thank you, daddy.”

He heaved you up on to his lap and continued to cuddle you and play with your hair until you fell asleep. It didn't take long. The events of the party had caught up with you, not to mention Bucky's scent - the ocean mixed with the scent of a thousand pine trees and just a hint of bourbon - was comforting enough to soothe you to sleep.

Bucky always seemed so secure and safe in his role in your relationship, but suddenly, faced with the prospect of having to share you with Natasha, he felt threatened. Natasha was alluring, mysterious and a firm but experienced domme. He wouldn't blame you if you did choose to turn all of your attention towards her. He was terrified of losing you. But, he was even more terrified of everything getting too much for you, especially when you were just getting to used to having him care for you.

* * *

 

"Let me get this straight," Natasha began, taking a sip of her coffee, “the girl enjoyed last night?”

"She's quite taken with you," Bucky smiled, "neither of us would mind doing that again. I think she probably enjoyed all that attention from both of us. And I’ve heard a lot of great stories from the guys.”

Natasha laughed. "Somehow I don't feel like you're the submissive type, Barnes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and grinned again. He paused, cocking his head to the side and licking his lips. "I'm not.”

"Are you sure it'd be a good idea for her? You know how severe I am with Steve. There's a big difference between what you do and what I do.”

"I know you have a softer side though, Nat. I reckon it’d be good for you,” Bucky purred, shimmying into her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Bucky. "I'll think about it.”

* * *

 

That evening, you and Bucky were indulging in movie night together, nestled in a bundle of pillows and blankets and stuffed animals. Bucky had his arm around you while your head rested on his chest, hypnotised by the rise and fall of his breathing. It was always the same with your movie nights. Neither of you were particularly great at concentrating on films for any length of time before your attentions were shifted on to each other. You spied the outline of Bucky's cock straining against his shorts and began to run your fingers over his abdomen, through the light dusting of hair that covered his skin. You felt him sigh contentedly as your hand trailed lower, fingers brushing over his cock.

Bucky's left arm trailed its way from your shoulder down your spine before cupping your bottom through your pale pink shorts, slowly pressing his fingers into your skin. You gave a small mewl against him.

"You like that, princess?" Bucky murmured.

You nodded.

Bucky kissed your forehead, turning himself over on to his side.

You unraveled from his grasp, lying on your back while his fingers played with the waistband of your shorts for just a moment. Then you allowed your thighs to fall open.

Bucky took that as an invitation to settle between them as his hand moved its way upwards, under your shirt. His pelvis was pressed against yours and you could feel his bulge rubbing up against you. His mouth found its way to your neck, peppering the skin with a trail of wet kisses. You let out another sigh.

He didn't let you get too comfortable, though, as he began rolling and squeezing your nipples, bringing his mouth down to your chest, running his teeth over your flesh, making you moan and beg. "That feels so good, daddy," you sighed, carding your fingers through his hair, causing rogue strands to stray from the loose bun tied at the nape of his neck.

He continued to hungrily lap at your skin, nipping and sucking at your nipples and letting out quiet satisfied groans until your hips began to roll against his weight as your desire for more grew.

Just as you were getting into the attention Bucky was lavishing on you, there was a knock at the door. Bucky groaned in frustration, pulling himself away from you slowly.

"Stay there, princess," he said, kissing the tip of your nose.

"Ok, daddy," you said, rolling on to your front and winking at him.

Bucky opened the door to Natasha who instantly knew what the pair of you had been up to. If Bucky’s dishevelled appearance didn’t give it away, then the bulge in his shorts certainly did. In fact, her eyes came to rest upon it for just long enough that Bucky had to clear his throat to remind her that he was still standing there, wondering what she wanted.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Natasha said slowly, looking him up and down.

"Movie night," Bucky said, rubbing the back of his neck before propping himself against the door frame.

Natasha stood on her toes and peered over Bucky's shoulder at you, smiling. “Hey!"

You smiled back. Wearing black leggings and a matching tank top, even in her casual, undone state, she looked to die for. You allowed yourself to be carried away by visions of the night before.

Natasha turned her attention back to Bucky, "I thought I'd swing by to talk to you about that thing you were asking this morning.”

"Sure," Bucky said, stepping aside, "come on in.”

You sat up on your knees when Natasha entered the room, smiling broadly.

"I spoke to Nat this morning about us playing together again," Bucky explained.

Your eyes widened, looking at Natasha again. “And?"

"I just wanted to talk to you both to see what you both want out of this," Natasha responded, "I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Not when you two have a good thing going on here.”

"Ok," you said slowly.

"Princess, why don't you tell Nat why you enjoyed the party so much?" Bucky said, sitting down on the bed beside you. His arm looped itself protectively around your waist.

Natasha wandered over to you and sat on your other side. You felt so small and insignificant between the two of them. Suddenly you became coy, unsure of how to form a response. It came out more in the form of a ramble than anything else.

"Well, Bucky - daddy - asked me to go down on you last night and I knew it'd make him happy if I did. I like pleasing him. But then while I was doing that with you, with everyone else watching, and knowing that you're practically in charge of everyone. I loved that too. It kind of made me wonder what it'd be like if the three of us did that again. We could even share daddy,” you explained. Your cheeks burned at the admission.

Bucky and Natasha’s eyes connected, sizing each other up devilishly. Neither of them were willing to admit it, not when they were already committed to other people, but there was undoubtedly something there between the both of them. Although it probably had less to do with attraction than their shared past and their preclusion to more unorthodox kinks that you, Sam and Steve just weren’t prepared to try, yet. They frequently sought advice from each other and there was a mutual respect.

Natasha turned her attention towards you, a softness twinkling away in her eyes and her demeanour shifting without missing a beat. You had never seen that before. That sensitivity. You knew she didn’t show it to just anyone. She took your hand gently and began: "Ok, but you have to tell me what you want from this. Do you want daddy and I to share responsibility for you? Rules, discipline? Would rather it was strictly playtime and nothing else?"

You shifted a little, thinking about how to answer that question. In no mood for a game of twenty questions, your hands fumbled in your lap and your eyes were fixed on them.

Bucky reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "You don't have to have everything at once, princess." Bucky's hand continued to stroke your jawline soothingly.

"We can take this as slow as you like," Natasha reassured, "honestly, I'd kind of enjoy taking care of a little doll like you after keeping an eye on Steve and Sam. They're a handful."

You looked at her and smiled. "Can we start out slowly? Maybe getting used to the three of us playing together and then maybe you two can, I dunno…” The words began to fail you as you neared the point of getting what you wanted.

Natasha began to stroke the small of your back, cocking her head to the side. “It’s ok. Can I call you 'princess' or is that just reserved for daddy?"

"Princess is fine," you nodded, looking at Bucky. He smiled and nodded, giving his approval.

"And would you be ok with calling me Miss Romanoff? Or is it too soon?” Natasha asked.

"That's perfect," you said.

“Good. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like this, it’s better to be honest from the beginning,” Natasha said, rubbing your shoulder and standing up. "I should get going."

You and Bucky simultaneously looked up at her to stop her from leaving. This caught her attention, her eyes widening. You turned your head to Bucky to get him to say something.

"Me and this little lady were having a movie night, don't suppose you fancy joining us? There's plenty of blankets to go around," Bucky smiled, patting the bed.

Natasha's eyes flitted between you and Bucky, a coy smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "And you'd be ok with that, princess?"

"Yup," you said, shimmying back up the bed towards the pile of blankets and pillows, and getting comfortable again.

"Ok," Natasha concluded, crawling on to the bed beside you. "I don't usually get to cuddle much with the boys."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to this, Nat," Bucky began, lying down at the other side of you, "this one's a real snuggle bug."

Lying there, sandwiched between Bucky and Natasha, could couldn't help but feel content. Bucky's arm draped itself around your waist, playing with the hem on your shirt while Natasha curled strands of your hair around her fingertips, admiring you. You enjoyed having all the attention on you, so much so that you didn't see yourself concentrating on the movie any time soon.

"So was I interrupting anything between you two, princess?" Natasha asked quietly, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

You grinned sheepishly, turning your head to face her. "Sometimes daddy gets a little distracted and he can't keep his hands off me," you whispered, half joking.

"I can hear you, you know," Bucky groaned, rolling on to his back.

You and Natasha giggled quietly.

"Looks like daddy's still a little distracted," Natasha quipped, nodding towards Bucky's cock, still hard.

Your eyes traveled down Bucky's form towards the bulge in his shorts, then you turned your head back towards Natasha, eyes wide and biting down on your lip.

"Huh?" Bucky asked, feigning ignorance.

"Maybe we should pick up where we left off last night," you said, rolling over and straddling Bucky's waist. You turned your attention towards Natasha. "What do you think, Miss Romanoff?"

A devilish look spread across Natasha's sharp features as she rose to her knees. "Well I've already seen what a good little girl you are, princess. I think it's daddy's turn to put that mouth of his to good use."

You wiggled your hips gleefully, running your fingers under the waistband of Bucky's shorts. "And I can take care of daddy," you said, pulling them down.

"Good girl," Natasha, purred, shedding her leggings and tank top, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties.

"Get over here, Nat," Bucky commanded, growing tired of the slow pace this event was taking on, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

You marvelled at the sight of Bucky reaching over to pull of Natasha’s underwear before she got to settling herself over Bucky facing you. Absent-mindedly, your hand began stroking Bucky's shaft, while you watched Bucky's hands roam over Natasha's thighs, bringing her down towards his mouth.

Natasha bit her lip at that first contact with Bucky's tongue, never once breaking eye contact with you. Somewhere inside you, you could feel a sense of inadequacy starting to swell, watching this sensual, intimidating woman enjoying your daddy, knowing that they were both equally matched. There was also that fear that she might take him away from you if he enjoyed her too much. After all, she was practically queen bee here in the compound.

"Come on princess," Natasha urged, "let me see you take care of daddy."

It felt odd to have Natasha there to encourage you where normally Bucky would, but you found yourself complying just as dutifully as ever as you shimmied down Bucky's thighs and propped yourself up on your elbows. Your position offered you a view of Bucky working his tongue through Natasha's folds; you watched intently, before darting your eyes upwards to meet Natasha's.

She nodded down at you, “be a good girl and suck daddy’s cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I will probably post a second part for this and possibly a series over the summer. But right now, I should be writing a research proposal and two scripts. Watch this space!


End file.
